


Cumpleaños

by fabiolers (ebyf13)



Series: Aventura Para Un Corazón Roto [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Blogging, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Optimism, Phrases, References to God(s), Self-Reflection, thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/fabiolers
Summary: Cumpleaños no es solo una fecha en laque conmemoramos en familia y amigos.
Series: Aventura Para Un Corazón Roto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033362
Kudos: 1





	Cumpleaños

****Vie ene. 13, 2017.**  
 **03:05 P.M.** **

**“Cumpleaños”**

_“Cumpleaños no es solo una fecha en la que conmemoramos en familia y amigos,  
sino un momento de meditación para agradecer todo lo que hemos recibido a lo  
largo del año cumplido. Implorar a Dios que permanezca bendiciéndonos e  
iluminándonos hacia el renacido crecimiento que este nuevo año viviremos”._

_  
_──Fabiana.


End file.
